Something About Them
by Troonye
Summary: This is set during "Playthings". This is what Susan could have thought about Sam and Dean.


This is set during season two of Supernatural, during the episode "Playthings". It is what Susan Thompson might have thought about Sam and Dean. It is not very good; just an idea that I felt like putting down. Nevertheless, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>She was having a tough week. There was no disputing it. Nope… None at all. She had lived there for her whole life, and now she had to leave. She had imagined living there well into old age, just like her mother, and then Tyler would live there and settle down as well. She was devastated when she heard the news, that they would actually destroy such a home…. A home with such history… All to be gone, all to be lost. And now her life was to be eradicated. She and Tyler would have to find someplace else. Where, she had no idea. When business was better, she had many interactions with people, but these days… She had tried, just a couple nights ago. She went to town. A lot of good that did her. Her social skills really had gone down the sink in the last few years. And oh yeah, a guy fell down the stairs, his twisted one hundred and eighty degrees. At least insurance covered that one.<p>

And then, just a few days till the day, and something brought a little hope into her eyes. She hadn't had a guest in a while, let alone two guests. They were both tall, but one was at least three inches taller than the other. The shorter one had a tough guy air, but something told her that most of it was surface only. The other was much taller, and seemed tough, but not the same kind as the shorter one. Something about them seemed fabricated…They were both handsome, but as soon as they sauntered through the door, she knew it was a lost cause. Usually, with people of this sort came to the inn, she pretended to be oblivious, not to make the assumption, and then end up being wrong, and then being dreadfully embarrassed. But with these two, she was sure. She had always been good at reading people, a talent that grew from years working with people, but there was something about them…

She asked them about antiquing, testing her theory out. When they replied, there was no doubting. She watched them closely for a moment, bringing the pieces together to support the idea. For one, they seemed beyond comfortable in one another's company, with a certain closeness not common. They seemed close- somewhat too close for friends… She, well, she just didn't know if there was anything else. There was just something about them. And that they antiqued, well, that just was the icing on the cake.

So, when she asked them if they wanted a king size bed, she was taken aback when she saw the shock on their faces. Huh. They weren't together. And brothers, at that matter. Didn't really see that coming. She had been so sure. The short one, well, he was angry to say the least. He even came out and asked why she thought they were gay. Sure, there was annoyance in his voice, but there was something else. He wanted the truth for more than one reason. If she had to answer, she wasn't sure what she would have said. She might have been honest, but then again... But that was the end of it, and they went up to their room- two beds.

At the end of it all, when she and her daughter were safe, she left the house willingly. The whole situation wasn't something she had ever imagined happening, in fact, it was quite traumatic. She was glad it was over, though. As she drove away, many thoughts bombarded her. Where she was going to stay, how her daughter was dealing mentally, and funeral arrangements. But that was all too stressful. She could not deal with all of that at the moment, so she thought about something else.

While it wasn't her top priority, she did some more contemplating over the Winchesters. There was still something about them. There was more than a normal amount of care and concern between them; most siblings would never dream of being that close. Usually, when you grew up, you grew away, and had your own lives. But they were each other's lives. Each was a half of a whole, and together, they were complete. She thought it was funny how she knew this; she had known there for how long? A day or so? But it was so clear. Wherever one went, so did the other. And that was the way it would stay. They may drift, but they were each other's anchors to life. She could tell. She had never been one to think of things such as incest… It was morally wrong. It was plain wrong. But with these two, well, she didn't know. She knew there was something more than family bonds between them. They didn't see it, maybe never would, but they were always going to be together, one way or another. If anything, she knew for sure that what they had was rare. They had love.


End file.
